Slave or Lover
by wingedbeauty17
Summary: Annabelle is a  pale, dark haired, green eyed 16 year old girl who was kidnapped by vampires from walking home from a party to be sold as a slave to a lucky buyer. There is something different about her but neither her or any one else knows what she is.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: I decided to start another story, I am not done with my previous one "All Because You Stole My Phone" I just needed to take a break from it. Please review and tell me what you think, hope you like it!**

Annabelle is a pale, dark haired, green eyed 16 year old girl who was kidnapped by vampires from walking home from a party to be sold as a slave to a lucky buyer. There is something different about her but neither her or any one else knows what she is... "Possible related to Sookie..."

The smell of metal and dirt penetrated my nose. A bump jarred me throwing me up against something metal. I was guessing that I was in a car. Okay think quick, there has to be some kind of release to the trunk of the car. I slid my hands around the floor searching for a crack. My hand slid over something that felt like a latch, I yanked it as hard as I could. Nothing. I tried again but it wasn't working. Another bump threw me and a sharp pain sliced through my arm. I screamed and the car came to an abrupt stop. Music was faintly rocking the car. The trunk was thrust open and to pale, mean looking men were staring down upon me with lust and hungry.

"Maybe we should just keep her, I mean do you smell her, imagine how she tastes," One of them said his fangs popping out. I sucked in a sharp breath and tried to shift as far away from them as the car would allow me.

"No you know what Kyle said, 'bring a human, don't eat it we need the money,' so that's exactly what we are going to do," The other said. He held out his hand kindly and said, "come on sweetheart." I shook my head looking up at him with fearful eyes.

"I would listen to him girly," The shorter one said. I lifted my hands towards him and gasped in pain. More blood flowed from the gash on my arm. The one who called me sweetheart lost it, he yanked me out of the car and was about to sink his fangs into my neck, when, "Gentlemen I would advise you not to do that."

"Kyle." The short one said, bowing. The tall one dropped me and did the same. 'Kyle' walked over to me and examined my arm.

"Eh, this will make her smell better to the others, she'll get sold quicker," The words were cruel but spoken like velvet. He started to walk towards the door, and the tall one picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I screamed and struggled, but he payed no mind, he just kept walking and said, "That's right darling, I love it when you struggle." I stopped immediately and he chuckled.

My back and head connected with the cold hard floor, and I heard gasps and hisses. I rubbed the back of my head and glanced around the room which was spinning slightly. Vampires every where I glanced, I started to panic, and I tried to get up but I slipped and fell back down. Chuckles erupted throughout the crowd. I gripped my hurt arm seeing that I was still bleeding I tried to cover up as much as could to hide it from the lustful/hungry stares. Finally managing to stand up I held my head up and tried to appear confident and powerful. A voice boomed, "She's quite a handful, but doesn't she just smell delicious, lets start the bidding at..." I blocked out the rest I really didn't want to hear how much I was being sold for. "SOLD! To the sheriff of Area...5, congratulations, Mr. Northman, I do not think you will be disappointed. I skimmed my eyes over the crowd trying to find this 'Northman' guy. They landed on a tall blonde man who was walking toward me. Every step that he took towards me I took one back. He looked annoyed and then he was gone, I continued backing up only to find myself pressed against something hard. I whirled around and gasped, he was there stroking my bleeding arm.

"Let's go get that fixed up," He purred. I allowed him to lead me outside, once there I took a deep gulp of air turned towards him and I kicked him as hard as I could in the place where the sun don't shine. He gasped and doubled over. I took this as an opportunity and fled towards the road. Barely making it five steps before he was in front of me, looking very angry.

"That was not nice at all, you will pay for that," He stand stepping towards me, I felt something that felt like cloth pressed against my mouth, my struggles soon slurred into sluggish movements. The last thing I remember before I blacked out was being throw over someones shoulder.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REIVEW REIVEW REIVEW REIVEW


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys here's another chapter I hope you like it. Please review I live off your guy's reviews and plus I really need ideas for this story, so...ya message me or right a review anything you have to say good or bad all criticism helps one way or another. SO PLEASE REVIEW AND OF COURSE ENJOY!

My eyes fluttered open, I looked around my vision was extremely blurring and I could barely make out anything. Blinking a few times I finally seemed to regain my sight and I served my surroundings. All I could see was red walls, and a black desk with the tall blonde man from before sitting behind it. I moved my arms behind me and I attempted to sit up. A sharp pain ran through my arm and I yelped out in pain falling back against the leather couch. He was in front of me before I could blink, stroking a piece of hair from my eyes. I whimpered as he examined my arm and I tried to shift away from him as far as the couch would allow me too.

"Why don't we get that healed up," He said the words flowing from his lips like silk. I just stared at him with wide fearful eyes, begging for an answer to what was going on. And then he was gone, no longer in front of me but instead sitting right beside me. Shocked I scooted backwards towards the arm of the couch.

"Come here sweetheart," He purred holding out his hand. I just shook my head, looking over towards the door I tried to calculate my chances of escaping.

"You won't get very far I can promise you that." I looked back at him clutching my hurt arm to me like it was something to be stolen.

"Now, would you like me to heal that, or do you want to suffer."

"No," I replied in a hushed tone.

"No, what. No you don't want me to heal it or no you don't want to suffer?"

"No...I don't want to suffer."

"That's what I thought now come here," He replied out stretching his hand.

"What are you going to do."

"Well there are two options," he stated, I nodded for him to continue. "I can either take my blood and put a small amount into your cut to heal it, although there might be a scar. Or I can feed you my blood, which will allow it to heal almost instantaneously but there are some consequences."

"Can to elaborate," I sassed.

"Do not sass me Missy I do not like it when your kind talks back to me." I looked at him and stuck my tongue out like a child. A low growl came from his chest.

"I think I have a right to be sassy I mean after all you did kidnap me."

"I did no such thing I bought you from kidnappers. There is a difference."

I laughed, "Ya okay mister big bad vampire think what you want but it's all the same in my book. Now please with a cherry on top tell me the consequences to this blood drinking thingy," I replied partially sarcastic.

"Well I don't normally share blood with humans, especially not ones I have only recently meet. But you are different and I am intrigued by you and this will give me some more power and hold over you, also you will experience under controllable desire for me," He replied smirking at the last part.

"Okay in that case, how bout we not do that one instead you can rub your blood over my wound or whatever you said before," I replied nervously not meeting his gaze.

"Mmm...I don't think so, I think I will go with the second option," And as soon as those words were out of his mouth, I was lying against his chest in between his legs. One of his arms was clamped around my waist and the other was being held uncomfortably close to my mouth dripping drops of blood. I turned my head away as he shoved it towards me. Clamping my mouth shut, I shook my head and squirmed trying to get away from him. But he was way to powerful, his grip tightened.

"Pam," he said in a monotone. And not even seconds later a tallish blonde woman appeared beside us.

"Yes Eric," She said in an incredibly bored southern drawl.

"Would you mind so terribly much holding this beautiful creature down so I can feed her my blood.

She seemed to perk up a bit, skimming a tongue over her perfectly shaped lips, "Why sure, can I play with her a bit?"

"No, she is mine," Eric replied.

She smiled a fake 100 watt smile and grabbed me from Eric's grip and pinned me to the floor, straddling my lap while holding my arms above my head.

Eric was kneeling by my head in seconds hold me down with one hand and position the other near my mouth. I bucked my hips and struggled to get out of their grip, but of course I probably would have had a better chance at getting out of handcuffs. A sweet hot liquid trickled down my throat, at first I struggled harder than ever. But soon I began to relax all over and Pam had begun stroking my arm where my gash had been and Eric just held my head occasionally stroking the hair away from my face.

Once again I felt myself slipping into unconsciousness, but I managed to say, "You guys suck." And they chuckled as I became dead to the world.

REVIEW REIVEW REIVEW REIVEW REIVEW REIVEW REIVEW REIVEW REIVEW REIVEW


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys I just wanted to say that the main character is NOT Sookie but a girl named Annabelle and that yes I think Sookie will be making an appearance as someone related to Annabelle...**

**Any way I hope you guys are enjoying it so far! :D**

_Running, running as fast as I could. Above me a clock struck twelve and I knew I was out of time but I just kept running, fast...my beating heart rapidly beating...my breath was uneven and heavy...my lungs ached for fresh air. My feet were scorched from the ground that was lit up by fire. My vision started to become clearer but my throat stung even more when I noticed all of the smoke around me. It felt as if my world was melting and I couldn't escape it in time. My eyelids were growing heavy and my limbs felt like lead and slowly my vision filled with black dots and swirls as I used whatever little oxygen I had left. I heard my name being called in the distance but I was to tired to go on and so I fell into the undying flames of the fire I created burning..._

"Wake up, Annabelle!"

"Uhh...what, where am I ?" I moaned trying to come to the surface of consciousness.

"I said wake up!"

I blinked until the world around me stopped spinning. The tall blonde that had bought me was shaking me on my shoulders.

"What," I mumbled trying to roll over.

"What the fuck happened," he replied pointing to the bed sheet.

"What..." I looked down to see my hands gripping onto scorched circular black spots on the pure white sheets. "I have no idea."

"Well they certainly didn't create themselves," The sheriff replied annoyed.

"I'm sorry I was dreaming about...never mind. I'm really not sure what happened," I answered honestly.

"What were you dreaming about?"

"Nothing it's not important," I said averting his gaze.

"Yes it is now tell me," He demanded.

"Whoa, hold on last time I checked I was the boss of me not you."

"Technically I owe you so yes I am the boss of you."

"Technically, you kidnapped me, which might I remind you is very illegal."

"True but I am a vampire and I do not care about your silly little human laws. Now what was your dream about?"

"Nothing, it was just what I normally dream of."

"Which is..."

"Just me running and not being able to get away," I said still averting his gaze. He gently raised my chin with two fingers so that he could look me in the eyes. I felt my self melting into his gaze.

"Now that I have your attention please tell me what this reoccurring dream was about."

"That doesn't work on me," I replied blinking at him innocently. He looked at me baffled before pulling away and saying, "What are you?"

"I'm a sixteen year old human girl."

"No you are not you look different far more beautiful than any human I've met and you smell absolutely intoxicating. So what exactly are you," he said stroking his thumb along my neck.

"I'm just a normal human girl," I stated simply.

His hand let go of the neck and moved to the back of my head, grabbing a chunk of my hair and yanking my head back. His teeth bared down at me as anger flashed in his eyes.

"I do not have patience with humans. What are you?"

"I-I don't know what you're..."

"Answer me!"

"You smell different." He voice was dangerously low as his face was mere inches from mine. "You feel different. What. Are. You?"

"I-I..." My body shook in fear, tears popping in my eyes.

"What are you!" He shook me roughly as if I some child's toy.

"Stop it you're hurting me," My voice shook.

"If I wish to hurt you, then believe me I will hurt you," He said darkly before his fangs sank down into my neck. A scream got caught in my throat and I fought like a wildcat against him but his vice like grip only tightened. He lifted his head and looked into my eyes.

"And you taste different." I could only manage to look at him, my head lolled back and I looked up at the lights on the ceiling wishing that they would swallow me up and take me away from this place. Something pressed to my lips and hot liquid slid down my throat, I was too weak I couldn't move so I just let it fall down my throat. Once he thought I had enough he stood up and let me drop onto the bed, my head whacked the headboard on the way down. I cried out and he was by me in a second, staring down at me.

"Why do you seem so familiar?" he questioned helping me sit up against the head board.

"I don't know." He seemed to be deep in thought and I didn't dare interrupt him.

"Oh well maybe just a coincident, maybe."

"Um...do you think I could call my sister and tell her that I'm all right and that she doesn't need too worry about me and that I won't be coming back for awhile," I asked quietly afraid to be bitten again.

"I suppose that would be alright but I will be here next to you, to make sure that you are not trying to escape," he replied suspiciously.

"Who are you calling," he asked handing me his phone.

"My sister Sookie." Before the words were even out of my mouth his eyes had widened and he was looking at me with complete shock.

REVIEW REIVEW REIVEW REIVEW REIVEW REIVEW REIVEW REIVEW REIVEW REIVEW


	4. Chapter 4

"What did you say?" He asked his body tense.

"M-my sister S-sookie," I mumbled avoiding his piercing gaze.

"No never mind you are not aloud to call anyone ever," He stated, "do you understand?"

"Yes," I muttered fiddling with the hem of the comforter.

"Look at me when you are speaking to me," He demanded forcing my chin up.

I smacked his hand away, "Don't touch me." Angry flashed across his bright blue eyes. Before I could move he was on top of me pinning my hands above my head, his fangs were fully extended and he was hissing. I struggled against him but he only pressed against me more, tightening his grip on my wrists.

I cried out tears prickling in my eyes, "stop, please, stop your hurting me."

"Oh this is nothing, compared to what I am going to do to you," He replied dragging me up towards the headboard.

"What are you doing let go, stop!" I shrieked struggling, my survival instincts kicked in so I bit him as hard as I could on his arm. He jerked back allowing me to roll off the bed, when I hit the floor I jumped right back up and looked around trying to find the door.

"I don't think so," He hissed grabbing me by my waist and pulling me back onto the bed.

"No, no!" I shrieked and kicked but it was no use. He pulled me up and clamped one of my wrists into a restraint that was on the headboard.

"What the fuck, stop!"

"Young ladies, should not talk like that or act out," He said clamping my other wrist in.

"Young ladies should also not be held hostage and tortured," I said kicking at him.

"Too bad that's exactly what's happening, you misbehaved and now you must be punished."

"No this isn't fair it's not my fault your an egotistical jerk," I cried out, he slapped me.

"You will not talk to me that way. Ever," he replied darkly.

"Your a coward, tying up an innocent girl and abusing her, your weak," I spat. That did it he gripped my chin and forced my head up to look at him.

"You will regret that," His fangs slide out. I swallowed hard, as he lowered his head to my neck. His cool breath trickled across my throat making me shiver violently. He smirked and grazed his fangs up and down my neck.

"Please stop, I'm sorry I regret it," I said frozen.

"Mmm...you're not getting out of it that easily," He said reaching behind me, his hand brushed against the clasp to my bra and suddenly it came loose.

"What are you doing?" I shrieked struggling against the restraints.

"Punishing you."

"No, no you can't do that, that's rape," I said struggling more.

"Not if I make you beg for me to continue," He smirked.

"Trust me the only thing I'll be begging for is for god to smite you," I hissed.

"Hmm...we'll see," He said arrogantly.

"Let's not and say we didn't," I said kneeing him in the stomach as hard as I could. He didn't even flinch he just stared at me grinning showing his fangs.

"That wasn't very nice," He said pretending to be hurt.

"You're a dick." He chuckled.

"Yes, yes I am." He replied, "you look so stressed why don't we fix that?" He slid his hand slowly up my thigh.

"No, no I'm fine," I said clamping my legs shut.

"Now come on don't be difficult, we could do this the hard way or the easy." I shook my head and kept my legs clamped. He grinned and said, "Alright, we'll do it the hard way." His hand slid between my legs forcing them apart, before I could close them again, he kneeled in between my legs, stroking his hands up and down my sides. Slowly getting closer and closer to my breasts. Once he reached them he slowly started to feel them and stroke them through my shirt.

"No, please stop this is not cool," I said suppressing a groan.

"Oh really you don't like that, well how about this?" He asked moving his hand to the waistband of my shorts sliding his hand down and slipping a finger into me. I gasped and shivered. He smirked and started to move in rhythmical pattern.

"No...s-stop we can't this is wrong," I gasped.

"Really cause your body says different," He replied speeding his rhythm up.

"RAPE!" I screamed.

He chuckled, "You realize this is my house and no one else is here, right?"

"God Dammit!"

"Now come on admit it you know you're enjoying it," He replied speeding up his rhythm even more.

"Fine, go ahead I won't enjoy it," I said grinding my teeth together.

"Oh I'm sure I can make you enjoy it," He replied kissing my collarbone. With each thrust he curled his finger up and pressed it hard against my inside. I bit my tongue to stop myself from crying out in pleasure. I felt him start to press a second finger into me.

"No stop, don't please," I cried out frantically.

"Why not?"

"Cause I don't want to lose my virginity like this," I whispered embarrassed.

"You're a virgin," he asked amused.

"Yes," I mumbled, looking down.

He chuckled, "that's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"No, but now you are going to use it against me or take it away," I replied my lip quivering. His face softened and he stopped his movements. But only for a second before he said, "well that all depends on what mood I'm in and how good...or bad you've been." I swallowed hard and turned my head away from him. His started to work his fingers faster and faster until I couldn't take it any longer I moaned frantically and tried to squirm away from his as the pressure in my pelvis increased. He slowed his movements and I sighed in relief thinking that he was going to stop, but I was wrong. Moving even faster now, he started to press his hips against my leg, all I felt was his hardness covered only by his jeans. I couldn't take it any longer I bucked my hips and he only sped up, causing me to fall over the edge, shock waves of pleasure ran up and down my spine, I cried out and squirmed away from him but he held my legs down and continued to pump me faster than I though possible until I fell over the edge again and then again, before he finally slowed down and stopped. My breathing was practically panting and I was shaking with after shocks.

"See I told you, you would enjoy it," he said smirking, stroking circles on my stomach.

"Actually my body did, I didn't you forced a reaction out of me," I replied sucking in sweet oxygen.

He smirked, and started gazing me up and down.

"What are you smiling at," I hissed.

"Well you got your pleasure..." He smiled even more, "now it's my turn." Those four little words shocked me so much I wanted to scream but nothing would come out.


End file.
